


A Shot in the Dark

by mosslili1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hitman Alec lightwood, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia boss Magnus Bane, Multi, Organized Crime AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, background clizzy and jimon, reference to past child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosslili1/pseuds/mosslili1
Summary: Alec was only sent to New York for one task- kill the target.He didn't plan to meet the most handsome man he had ever met.He didn't plan to want to stay.He didn't plan on a lot of things.And he certainly didn't plan on Magnus Bane.[Mafia AU]





	1. Prologue- The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remuslupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslupin/gifts).



> There will be a couple of words in other languages here and there, translations will be provided either in the text itself of in the end note to avoid confusion! Chapters will not always be posted regularly but I will try to post as often as I can. I do have a life outside of writing, so please be patient!

Steady breaths. In… Out… Don’t let your arm shake. Keep it still, stay calm. Knock arrow. Draw- pull arm back until wrist meets cheek. Aim. Both eyes open. Wind coming straight on, not strong. Wait for an opening. Loose.

The shrill screams and frantic cries fall on deaf ears, or rather they should be. The man should be gone already, before someone spots him. Before someone sees his bow. He stays. He watches from his perch on the rooftop, watches as the police arrive, ducks out of sight of the spot lights, but still watches.

He knocks another arrow- draws- aims- fires. The body goes up in flames, burning the arrows with it. A chemical reaction.

Now he leaves, the curses of the police fading behind him.

He is a shadow with the face of an angel.

He is the hunter. They are the hunted.


	2. Close to Home

Being second in command for the Institute family was… challenging. Whenever a high importance target came in, he had to handle it. Always one step ahead with an arrow knocked. Sometimes he felt like his family abused his talents with the bow, sometimes he wished he could usurp his mother from command so he could get out of the head hunting part of the business. Most of all, though, he was tired of jumping around so much, tired of always being alone with no one to talk to, to come home to. He was lonely in the most basic sense of the word, and had no reason to call Italy his home. Even his sister was off running the New York branch.

Not even Jace provided the companionship he craved anymore, not since Simon came into the picture. He was happy for his brother, but he was lonely, even if he would never admit it.

Which was why, though he hated getting a Target at all, he was glad he would be going to New York this time. He would get a chance to spend time with his sister. Hopefully this one would take longer than normal- chances were good considering the fact that all he had was an alias.

He just had to find who the hell ‘Blood Reaper” really was.

* * *

 

New York. The big apple. Loud, crowded, and full of assholes. Sometimes Magnus loved it, sometimes he hated it. Right now, Magnus hated it. Hated how he always ended up like this, always watching as his friends got patched up after another fight. This time a rival match with some Institute thugs. Just like every fight in the past three weeks. The Downworld family depended on him, and yet this still happened. He wanted to DO something besides sit up in the loft of Pandemonium giving orders. He shouldn't have sent Maia out- not last night. It was all over a small piece of territory in Brooklyn- one Magnus just couldn't give up, the family couldn't afford lose it. Not if he valued his own personal safety and his base of operation. Why couldn't they have just accepted the meeting he had set up to discuss a deal? He had sent Camille over multiple times but they hadn't sent a word back in response.

Then again ever sense Camille broke it off again he was starting to doubt his judgement in trusting her. Maybe he would have to arrange the meeting himself. In person. With the Lightwood branch manager. You know, because he liked to risk his life over a single block of Brooklyn. _Better to risk my neck for an hour than every moment of every day._ And he would much rather see himself in danger than watch Maia or Raphael or Ragnor or Catarina get hurt again. He was tired, and frankly? He had nothing to lose. If something happened, Raphael had been groomed to handle the family. Magnus didn't have any relatives, and Camille had made it quite clear how much she cared about him. It was kind of funny really: he was the leader and yet he was the most expendable. 

* * *

 

Alec sighed as he pulled his bow and quiver case through the door to the Lightwood building in noisy, bustling, way to crowded New York. Atleast the building wasn't in the heart of down town. It was based out of an old church, a rather lovely one at that. The architecture was beautiful on the outside, well preserved thanks to the family. The investments in an international architecture company may have had something to do with it as well, but the only reason it was still standing was because of the Institute.

Alec looked around at the updated interior. It looked like a large office space with a large table in the center and computer monitors around the walls. Most of the living quarters were underground, but Izzy’s office space was at the far end of the church, where the steeple used to be. The door was currently open and Alec made his way up to it, the beginning of a smile touching his face. He hadn't seen his sister in person in almost a year and a half. Izzy was a wonderful sister, but the squeal she let out upon seeing him was ear piercing at best, and Alec flinched when she threw her arms around him. The laughing he heard must be coming from Izzy’s girlfriend, then. Clary loved taking pleasure in Alec's aversion to physical contact: one of the many reasons he didn't want to tell her why he didn't like being touched. Alec was pretty sure even Izzy didn't know the whole story, he hoped it would stay that way.

Alec gently pried his sister off of him and stepped back to look at her. “Hey, Izz. Long time no see. “

“Not long enough! What are you doing in New York?! I never requested a hit! Unless- don't tell me mom is finally letting you take over as boss?” Isabelle looked confused, but Alec hadn't really been given any warning either.

“No, no. I'm here on a hit. Don't worry about it, though, I have it handled.” He gave an awkward pat to her shoulder and readjusted his hold on his bow and quiver. “I'm in the guest suite again, right?” at Izzy’s nod he turned to go to his room- only for Izzy to jump up and place a kiss to his cheek.

“Well, handsome, I would flirt with you but it appears you're already taken.” The statement would have made Alec blush if the sight in front of him hadn't left him completely speechless.If the beautiful face and the killer wardrobe didn't sell the man, than the strikingly bright Amber eyes certainly did. Alec could easily have gotten lost staring at the man if Izzy hadn't immediately grabbed her whip off the wall. Something was obviously not right and Alec was obviously missing something. He himself didn't recognize the man. 

"First off, Mister Bane, keep your grubby little paws off my brother, second off, what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Alec really admired his sister's strength some times, like now when he was casually trying to edge back into the office so he could get out his bow before things got ugly. 

"Oh? Pretty boy is your brother? Even better. I was hoping to talk to him. Mister Lightwood, correct? I believe we have business to discuss regarding a small piece of territory in Brooklyn." The man- Bane was it?- obviously had the wrong idea, and now that Alec wasn't being caught by surprise, he kept his emotions in check. He was a good actor when he needed to be. Sometimes. Izzy was better though.

And if the hiss of pain was anything to go by, than the assumption that Alec was the head wasn't taken very well by his sister.

 


	3. The Prices We Pay

“I’m the branch head you sexist assh-”

“My apologies, then. I had heard the leader of the New York Institute branch was the Lightwood son, not the daughter. I’ll be sure to talk to my source about where  _ she _ gets her information.” Magnus shot the Lightwood girl a glare as he rubbed his foot. He should have worn his steel toe combat boots today, apparently. “As for why I’m here, I am not willing to give you that block in Brooklyn no matter what intimidation tactics you use. It would be too costly for me and mine. I have tried sending multiple messages to set up a meeting to discu-”

“Oh is that what putting Victor in the hospital was? Or how about Raj? I know a name that might get your attention- what about Lydia? You know, the blonde one we normally send to meet with you? Did you know she was in the hospital because of that bitch you sent? What kind of message do you think that sends? The blood’s on your hands this time, so don’t come crying to us about a piece of territory.” The Lightwood girl looked furious and as she took a step closer her brother reached out and grabbed her arm.

“Isabelle. Stop. Listen to what he has to say.” At some point the man had slung a bow and matching quiver around his shoulder. A strange sight in this modern day, but if anything it just made Magnus appreciate it more. Pretty boy needed to stop getting prettier before Magnus lost his composure.  “Follow me.” The unnamed Lightwood lead the two- Magnus and Isabelle- through a small corridor to a private study. Magnus would have completely missed the new addition to the group if it weren’t for the way her hair caught the light. He couldn’t exactly say he had ever seen someone with red hair that red. 

“Who wants a drink?” The girl broke the tension by going over to the liquor cabinet and grabbing what looked like a bottle of scotch out. The Lightwoods looked about ready to turn down the offer but the red head set a glass down in front of both of them anyways. “I mean this in the nicest way, but you are all too sober to deal with this without tearing out throats. Drink up.” Magnus admired her spunk, but based on the light kiss she put to Isabelle’s cheek he guessed it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to make any comment. “Since we’ve decided to behave like children today already-” the ‘hey’ from Isabelle was silenced quickly by the red head with a light elbow, “We’re going to mediate this the way I make my preschool classes mediate arguments. Since Izzy has very loudly announced her opinion on the matter, why don’t we give Magnus a chance?” 

“Thank you. The block in Brooklyn is very important to my family, and I am willing to negotiate a deal in order to keep control of the area. I tried sending you multiple letters- through Camille who has recently turned her back on my family. I suspect she did not deliver the intended messages when I sent them.” Izzy apparently didn’t like what he said, but Magnus didn’t care. In fact he was debating the benefit of handing over Camille as a sign of good faith. If they could find her. She had basically dropped off the map a week ago after threatening him. “If you feel like shooting the messenger, her name is Camille Belcourt. She’s also known as the Vampire Queen or the Vampire Bitch Queen depending on who you talk to. She vanished about a week ago, but she has homes around New York, Paris, London, Italy, and the Caribbean.” 

“Why should we believe you?” Pretty boy asked. Magnus pulled out his phone and set it on the desk in front of him, opening up the voicemail he had saved. The distinctly feminine voice of Camille sounding for everyone to hear.  _ Hey Maggy, it’s Camille. If you’re really going to be like this than I’m going to give you fair warning, I’ll make you regret it. Oh! And I hope you have fun with your Institute friends, I hear their rather pissed at you. Au Revoir! _

“How about that? Or would you rather see the rope burns on my ankles and wrists from where she left me tied up until my second in command found me around twelve hours later? I’m done with her. You can do what you want.” Magnus opened his eyes to see a look at the Lightwood brother- a look of sympathy (or was it confusion?) furrowed the archer’s brow. “Any more questions?”

“What would you offer in return for the territory in Brooklyn?” It was Isabelle who asked it this time, her voice devoid of emotion.  _ But hey, better than her bring pissed off, right?  _

“Two blocks of Manhattan, and I will reimburse the hospital bills for your family members who were hurt.” Magnus watched at the taller Lightwood looked at his sister who shrugged. 

“One more thing. A sort of Alliance shall we say. If either side is looking for a third party, the other must assist them. No harm will come to either side at the hand of the other. Should one side be attacked, the other will help them. If a side breaks the alliance consider it an act of war.”  The archer moved to stand behind where his sister was sitting, allowing his back to catch the light through the painted glass window at just the right angle to allow him to appear as if he had a pair of wings sprouting from his back. 

Magnus knew it was a one sided alliance. If there was a war, the Institute family would win. But it was the best deal he would get, it seemed. “One more condition. I want you-” He pointed at the elder lightwood, “-pretty boy, to go out with me. If, after two dates, you decide if I’m really as bad as your sister believes me to be, I won't pursue you further.”

“My name is Alec, not pretty boy, and as long as she agrees. She’s head here, not me.” Alec motioned at his sister as he said it, a resigned look on his face. 

“You may seem like the biggest asshole I’ve ever met but my brother needs to get out more. You have a deal.” Izzy stuck her hand out to shake, and Magnus accepted. Now they just had to get it down in writing. 

* * *

45 minutes later, the meeting was finally over and Magnus was able to leave with his copy of the contract in his suit and Alec escorting him out of the building. It was odd though, despite the glances he caught the Lightwood sending him, he still stood at least an arms length away from Magnus as they walked.

“Does Alec stand for Alexander?” Magnus asked the question plaguing his mind as a way of breaking the silence. 

“Uhm, yeah. Most people call me Alec though.” Alec scuffed his boot against the floor with his hands in his pockets beside the door. 

“I like Alexander. Is it okay if I call you that?” Magnus offered his most dazzling smile as he said it and the small huff and smile coming from Alexander must have meant it worked. 

“I- sure.” Alexander pulled a small card from his pocket and held it out for Magnust to take, “How about you call me for that date?” Magnus took the card and wrapped his hand around Alexander’s wrist, about to thank him for the help in getting the meeting, but wasn’t given the chance seeing the violent reaction he had in flinching and drawing his hand back as fast as he could. “I-I’ll see you later, yes?” Alexander didn’t even wait for Magnus to reply. He was around the corner before Magnus even comprehended what had just happened. He was hurt by the behavior. He wasn’t that horrible to be around, was he?

“Don’t take it personally. He went through some shit as a kid, he’s still not back from it. I would recommend touching him too suddenly like that unless you know him well. He doesn’t know I know, though, so don’t tell him. If you want the full story, ask him once you know him better.” It was Clary, the red head. She was painting right outside the door to the Institute’s building. “I don’t know much about you, but I think you’ll be good for him. For his sake and yours, don’t screw it up.”

* * *

Magnus couldn’t get the boy out of his head for the rest of the day. Eventually that night he pulled out his phone and entered in Alexander’s number.

_ [To: Alexander - 10:48] Hey, it’s Magnus. _

_ [From: Alexander - 10:54] Hi.  _

_ [To: Alexander - 10: 56] How does tomorrow night sound? The Hunter’s Moon. 8 pm. Meet you there? _

_ [From: Alexander- 11:01] I can’t do 8, I have a meeting. How about 9 instead? _

_ [To: Alexander - 11:03] Of course, I’ll see you tomorrow at 9 then. _

**Author's Note:**

> How long this work goes on for depends on you the readers! So if you really like this fic, than leave Kudos and comments! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome! If you have questions or concerns, I'm always open to discussing them!   
> Ciao~


End file.
